As Free as Theft
by MusicNoteMagic
Summary: Kagura the "spawn" of Naraku is considered more scum than dirt. Her father was banished for treason and she was forced as a servant for her Lord. Everyone hates her, the woman glare and spit at her feet, the men refuse to even touch her. She hates this pitiful life, just hoping for freedom one day. SessKagu Pairing
1. The Five Kindoms

A/N: I know Im still working on Bleeding Pink but I came up with this one also! Its different because each chapter will be 500 words so it'll be faster than Bleeding Pink which takes more time and effort. I hope you enjoy it!

~MNM

* * *

><p><strong>Intro: The Five Kingdoms<strong>

**Word Count: 500**

Our land is divided into five kingdoms, the north, the south, the east, the west, and the central.

The Northern Kingdom contains a mountain range known as the Lupus Mountains and within these mountains is where the Wolf Youkai dwell. These youkai live in clans unlike the other kingdoms and have no sole Lord. Rather they have a Council of Elders that keeps peace and harmony within the tribes and a Northern Ambassador that keeps peace between the other kingdoms. Despite having peace with the Western and Eastern Kingdoms, the Southern Kingdom is considered their archenemies.

The Southern Kingdom also contains a mountain range but these are known as Felidae Mountains and this is where the Feline Youkai originate from. Many different kinds of Feline's live within this kingdom such as the Panthers, the sworn enemies of the Western Kingdom. In truth the Feline kingdom is basically the exact opposite of the Wolf kingdom, having no allies and nearly completely destroyed through countless wars. One similarity though is the numerous clans in the area but these are controlled by dictatorship.

To the West is the Valley of the Crescent Moon and the Kingdom of the Dog Youkai. Originally it was the Inu no Taisho who ruled these lands, but after his victory and takeover of the dragons, he perished. The dragons ruled the sixth kingdom in the past but that area in now a part of the Valley of the Crescent Moon and the dragons are nearly extinct. His son currently rules the land and although the Inu no Taisho was not considered lenient in his time, his son makes him seem so. Lord Sesshomaru is known as one not to mess with and he cares none for the other kingdoms, although the Wolves are the kingdoms biggest allies.

To the East is the coast where the Bird Youkai are located. Despite being run by Bird Youkai, thousands of other species of demon also live within the kingdom. Civil war and rebellions were always rumored yet the Lord was never worried about them. The Birds were allied to the Wolves and wished to be allied to the Dogs as well. The Birds believed themselves to be strong with their diversity, while the Dogs believed them weak for being such a mixed kingdom plagued with rumors.

In the center was the Shikon Kingdom, the only kingdom that allowed humans. It was small and protected by mikos, monks, and demon slayers. The demons usually avoided the center, not wanting to feel the purifying magic, and the Shikon Kingdom usually stayed out of everyone's mind, although there is a rumor that a great power is hidden within the Shikon Kingdom but not mainly believe it. Those that do believe it, believe it to be a disgrace that should be completely destroyed.

Of course I know all of this. How do I know this seeing as I am a girl? The man I sadly call my father, Naraku, used this knowledge to attempt treason!


	2. To Servitude

**Chapter One: To Servitude **

**Word Count: 500**

**Disclaimer: Characters, settings, and objects such as the Shikon No Tama do not belong to me but rather to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

><p>"Naraku, we will be lenient, so consider yourself lucky. You are banished to the Felidae Mountains!"<p>

Banishment? Is that really the best they can do? Naraku just attempted high treason and he gets banished? My punishment is much worse!

"My darling daughter Kagura, I will come back for you," Naraku says and the fact my name falls off his nasty lips makes me want to vomit but then I'll have to clean it up. The Lord of the castle glares at my "father" and I can barely contain my smirk.

"Your darling daughter is now my servant Naraku. You may leave," and with that he is escorted out of the castle, out of the kingdom and hopefully out of my life.

"Kagura, follow me to my chambers," the Lord states and walks ahead without even checking if I'm following. I'd run but the guards are watching me.

The Lords chambers are a mess. Truly an understatement. The bed is torn to shreds, the walls are full of scratches, shreds of clothing are everywhere, there is blood and other fluids throughout the room, and it smells heavily of sex, nearly choking me as my demon senses breathe it in.

"Clean it up," he said and then walks away. Clean it up? I want to puke! Twice in one day must be a record I guess.

It's sad, Naraku gets to run around free as a bird and I'm stuck as a lowly servant. Pulling out my fan, I use it to make a small tornado that picks up all the scraps but then a guard walks by and plucks the fan right out of my hand!

"This is mine now," he says and I growl knowing fighting back will get me killed. Perhaps I want to die though, would be much better than this existence. Then he walks away leaving me to pick up this mess by hand.

"This will take hours," I can't help but mutter. Feeling uneasy with the door open, I step in and close the door. Luckily the wind from my fan cleansed the air so I'm not dying but I open the window for good measures. Touching my hair I feel my feather in place. Maybe I can hop on and escape without anyone noticing? But then I see even more guards, these not in humanoid form, flying in the air and I wouldn't stand a chance, especially without my fan.

There's a knock at the door.

"Hurry and clean the Master's room! We are expecting guests soon!" An elderly voice states while opening the door.

"What are you doing?! Clean right now!" She exclaims loudly pushing a broom into my arms and hurriedly gathering the sheets.

"Start cleaning! Do you wish to be punished?!" Her voice was seriously hurting my ears.

Thankfully she left me to clean the "Master's" stupid chamber. Then I'll be presented as a servant in front of these guests.

I guess I have to accept my fate.

I'll never be free.


	3. Sesshomaru and Kanna?

**Chapter Two: Sesshomaru and Kanna?**

**Word Count: 500**

**Disclaimer: Characters, settings, and objects such as the Shikon No Tama do not belong to me but rather to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

><p>Apparently the Lord of the West was visiting. Why? I have no clue. My Lord is the Lord of the East. Northern Ambassador visiting? Id understand! Not Mister High and Mighty Sesshomaru.<p>

I'm standing with the rest of the servants waiting and waiting. Why does this guy take forever? My Lord doesn't seem unfazed though, is this expected of the Lord of the West?

Finally, by the time my feet were aching, Lord Sesshomaru walked in. I've only ever heard about him, never seen him. Once I saw him though, I felt like a silly child. My face flushed and my hands became clammy. My heart raced. I felt the urge to avert my eyes, but that isn't me so I looked straight at Sesshomaru as he walked towards my Lord. He didn't even glance my way.

Behind him was a small girl. White. She was literally completely white. Her skin was as pale as the moon, her hair white, her dress white. Well, one thing wasn't white. Her eyes. They were black like coal. Then she was staring back at me.

"Welcome! Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kanna!" my Lord boasted. Lady Kanna?

"Time has not done you well, Lord Sagiwa," Sesshomaru replied and my Lord laughed at that blatant insult. He must really want in good with the Lord Sesshomaru.

"Ah! Always the humorous one, Sesshomaru!"

"Hn."

"These are my servants at your disposal, my friend," my Lord started and I swear Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the word "friend". He listed everyone's name, apparently the old hag that almost busted my ear drums was named Urasue. She was a witch, makes total sense to be honest.

It seems we were all mixed species but that's just typical of the Eastern Kingdom.

I see the guard who stole my fan, and I really want to glare at him. I think Kanna notices, since she's very intent on watching me.

I really want to ask someone who this Kanna is. I've never heard of her in my studies, or wait maybe I have. I remember a rumor that the Inu no Taisho had once saved a little girl on one of his expeditions, could that be Kanna?

Sesshomaru and Kanna certainly made a pair, they could be related even! Both stoic and white. Maybe that's why Sesshomaru kept her around?

My Lord was blabbing on and on to Sesshomaru who honestly looked quite bored. I wanted to chuckle but knew I'd be singled out. Most of the servants had their heads bowed down, how boring.

"Perhaps you have a study where we may discuss things?" Sesshomaru stated dully looking at his young ward. Finally!

"Of course! Of course! Let us go right away!" He exclaimed jumping off his thrown. Why was he so excited? I think Sesshomaru shared my feelings but it was hard to catch any feelings coming off that man. Except maybe in those amber eyes…

"Kagura! You will be Lady Kanna's servant for the remainder of her stay."

Joy.


	4. With Kanna

**Chapter Three: With Kanna**

**Word Count: 500**

**Disclaimer: Characters, settings, and objects such as the Shikon No Tama do not belong to me but rather to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

><p>Kanna wasn't bad, I guess. She was quiet. I mostly trailed after her as she walked the castle grounds. Finally when we reached the library, I felt I could question her without being overheard.<p>

She was reading.

"Lady Kanna, who are you?" I asked quite bluntly. Maybe I shouldn't have started with that. She merely blinked at me.

"Miss Kagura, who are you?" Is she teasing me? I huffed a little and turned my gaze away.

"I asked you first, Lady Kanna."

"But you must answer me first, Miss Kagura." She blinked as I growled.

"I am Kagura, Mistress of the Wind, daughter of Naraku, servant to Lord Sagiwa."

"I am Kanna, Mistress of the Void, daughter of Onigumo, ward to Lord Sesshomaru."

This girl is impossible, and why does she speak so softly? I can barely hear her! She resumed her reading. I guess this is better than cleaning any more sex chambers. I shuddered.

"Where may I buy flowers," Kanna asked quietly without looking up. I rolled my eyes, luckily she didn't see.

"In town, my Lady." Kanna seemed to think for a second, then put her book down.

"Then let's go," she said and we were off.

Going to town was worse than ever for me. Everyone knew me as a traitor's daughter. Most snickered, some out right laughed. A few sent glares my way, and some even spit at me.

Then I felt a pull at my hair, turning around quickly I found myself staring at Byakuya and glared at him.

"Whoa whoa! Put away the claws kitty!" Byakuya stated and I felt Kanna's eyes on me.

"What do you want Byakuya?"

"You're pretty infamous now I see, Kagura." My glare intensified. I attempted to turn around only to be pulled by the hair once again. This time much harder. A crowd had gathered and was watching.

"Ill visit you in your dreams Kagura," he whispered in my ear. I elbowed him as hard as I could.

"In your dreams, Byakuya."

I caught up with Kanna who didn't say anything and we continued to the flower shop.

Jakotsu was in charge of the flower shop in town. He was pretty okay, sometimes. Most people mistook him for a girl and it used to be a funny sight to see.

"Kagura, you poor thing," he started with once with walked in, "considered spawn, and the talk of the town. Everyone thinks you're a disgrace!" I glared at him and thankfully he shut up.

"This is Kanna, Jakotsu. She would like flowers." He smiled and bent down to speak with the small girl.

"What kind of flowers?"

"Red and white, please," Jakotsu nodded and quickly found the flowers for her. Kanna paid him as he handed her the red and white bouquet. She seemed satisfied with them and turned around to leave. She seemed to be talking to herself.

"_Flowers wither and lose their color, much as I reflect in vain. Time lost to the long rain_."

What?


	5. Good Night Kagura

**Chapter Four: Good Night Kagura**

**Word Count: 500**

**Disclaimer: Characters, settings, and objects such as the Shikon No Tama do not belong to me but rather to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

><p>Back at the castle, Kanna seemed to be on a journey to find Sesshomaru and as we found out, he was also on a journey to find her. Luckily we ran into each other in one of the castle's corridors.<p>

"Kanna, where were you?" He asked when we ran into him. As an answer, Kanna merely held up the bouquet of flowers to him. Touching her cheek, he accepted the bouquet and turned to the maid next to him.

"Place these in my chambers," he stated and the poor maid was so frightened she nearly ran away with the bouquet. Ha, chicken. Then his golden gaze was placed on me and raising my chin, I held his gaze.

"I trust you took care of my ward, servant." He didn't even have the decency to say my name, but I bit my tongue on that fact. Ka-gu-ra, it's really not that hard to say or remember.

"Of course my Lord, I would protect Kanna with my life." Wait, what? Oaths like that are usually taken pretty seriously…what have I done?

Sesshomaru seemed pleased though. Kanna as well.

"Good, I release you from your servitude for the night. Kanna will be safe with me, but I expect you bright and early tomorrow in our chambers," he stated as he and Kanna began walking towards their chambers.

"Of course, my Lord."

"Goodnight Miss Kagura," I barely heard Kanna whisper.

Not sure what to do next, I decided to walk the castle grounds. I suppose some would say the castle is nice but to me, it's just plain and boring. It's mostly just a lot of gray, not even a garden.

As I walked outside, a giant gust of wind greeted me and finally I sighed. I let all my feelings out in that one sigh, anger, confusion, sadness, longing, hope. I longed for my fan but settled with my slight controlling of the wind, coaxing it around gently.

"Kagura?" I heard whispered on the wind. Spinning around quickly, I found no one. Weird. It sounded strangely like Kanna. Looking up, I saw the crescent moon reminding me so much of a silver-haired Lord.

Goodness, these two come and it's like I'm losing my head. I probably am losing my mind. Touching the feather in my hair I longed to fly and be one with the sky. Knowing I can't, makes me want to hurt something, mostly my father.

"I miss Mother…" I whispered to the wind which seemed to gently caress me. It had been twenty years since she died.

"Oh, you miss your wench of a mother?" a voice I knew belonged to Byakuya asked.

"Leave me Byakuya."

"Now why would I do that? You obviously miss your mother, so why don't I let you see her?" Spinning around quickly I looked at him in horror.

"N-No Byakuya!" But it was too late, he had a blade of grass in his hands, and off it he blew a drop of dew off.


	6. Good Night Mama

**Chapter Four: Good Night Mama**

**Word Count: 500**

**Disclaimer: Characters, settings, and objects such as the Shikon No Tama do not belong to me but rather to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

><p>Opening my eyes, the castle walls appeared to be higher than they were before and looking down, I realized my hands were small and fragile, a child's hand. The night was young, the moon merely peeked itself over the horizon. I could smell the left over fragrance of dinner but on top of that, unmistakably was the scent of blood.<p>

"Help! Help! It's my wife!" Turning towards the sound, I saw my Father, Naraku, holding a bleeding woman in his hands. My mother. Her face was full of deep cuts, one even going through her eye. Her limbs seemed to be twisted at unnatural angles. The worst part, though, was her torso. It was completely covered in blood and from what I could tell, it looked as if it was nearly cut in half.

"Help! Please!" Naraku said running towards the front doors of the castle. Against my better judgment, I ran towards them as tears streamed down my cheeks.

"M-Mama! Papa!" I screamed as I skid on my knees and wrapped my small arms around Naraku's legs. The force of my hug nearly sent Naraku flying to the ground. Glaring at me with wild eyes, he kicked me away before he proceeded to bang on the castle doors.

Sobs escaped me as I watched. After five minutes of blood dripping down to gather on the floor, the door opened. I did not recognize the demon, but they took one glance at my mother and shook their head. Whether they meant they couldn't help her or wouldn't, was never explicitly stated, but I could take my guess. Then the door was slammed on Naraku's face.

Naraku roared with rage. He threw threats and curses back and forth despite the fact no one heard him except me. Mothers face was turned towards me and froze in fear, an expression I have never seen on my mother before. Her one good eye was frozen staring at me, the other lost in the blood and cuts. When Naraku's yelling quieted down, I looked up.

His eyes were pained as tears began to run down his cheeks. Collapsing to his knees, he held Mama close, sobbing against her bloody body, ignoring the blood that clung to him. I watched helplessly as he kissed her bloody lips with every ounce of his being and then seemed to collapse on himself, laying her body on the ground and leaning over her. He closed her eyes as he attempted to clean her face.

"P-Papa?" I asked, my voice choked and shaking. Looking up as if he just noticed me, Naraku opened his arms for me and I quickly jumped into them sobbing.

"We not only lost Mama today, Kagura. We-we also lost your little sibling…" With that both began to dissolve into more tears.

"It's my fault…I'm sorry Kagura…" Naraku stated and sensing he would fall into a deep depression, I placed my hand on his cheek and expressed all my love for him through my eyes.


End file.
